


Shiver

by Belle_and_beast



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Shameless, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, loki dominant, protective, you submissive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_and_beast/pseuds/Belle_and_beast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the mid 1800's.<br/>You, a simple housemaid, catch the eye of the younger prince, Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be kind.  
> constructive feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Any unoriginal characters belong to their respective owners

His cold hand ran down your body. From your neck across your chest and descended to your hip, to lightly run circles with his fingertips. You felt a shiver run up your spine and a moan escaped your lips. A low and dark voice chuckled. "My, my, you are responsive tonight aren't you?" You knew he was teasing you. You knew he enjoyed seeing you like this, moaning and begging for his touch. "What is it that you want?" You knew whimpering wouldn't please him this time. He growled his impatience when you didn't answer. "What do you want, darling?" You gently push your hips up to meet his and groan one word, "You."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You jolt awake suddenly to the door being slammed open. Your best friend, Lucinda, charging in. “What are you still doing in bed? Get up!” Her usually sing-song voice shows no sign of the usual joking and charming manor of the girl you see before you. The long black hair of your childhood friend has a natural soft curl and fall to her waist. Her skin, white as porcelain, was contrasted by the golden gown she was wearing. Although she was the daughter of Master Wolfhère, you had grown up together on the manor grounds. Your mother, who sadly died two winters ago, had been a housemaid for the family as well.  
“Get up! Today is the day!” Lucinda crossed her arms and looked at you expectantly as a flurry of maids followed her in. Slowly your mind caught up as you got out of bed a fetched your uniform from the closet. Of course today was the day that two princes were to visit, as well as a ball, in the hopes one of them would take a liking to Lucinda after dancing with her. This is why every time she moved the army of maids followed her and continued to dress her and apply makeup to her. You quickly dress and pull your blonde hair into a bun. You run after Lucinda and finally catch up to her in her quarters. Lucinda sits in front of her vanity as you begin to brush and style her hair.  
“You know I heard that the first born prince is so muscly he could take down an entire army. And that he” Lucinda’s babbling fades out of your mind as you being to think about the dream. The voice and the sensations seemed so realistic and… Lucinda shrieked as you pulled on her hair. “Lucy! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” You implore her to forgive you. Lucinda laughs it off as the maids disappear to prepare for the prince’s arrival. “Please, it was just a little tug, plus beauty is pain. If I want to snag a prince I need to look irresistible” Lucy shimmied her shoulders and you both laugh. Then you notice in the mirror a vine of flowers growing outside the window. “Oh Lucy, look!” you turn and run to the window, “these little white flowers would look amazing in your hair.” You gathered as many as you could and secured then around the crown of Lucinda’s head and down the locks of the hair. You looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a vision. You smile, “One of the princes will surely fall for you looking like that.” Lucy laughs and replies, “and you will find someone too!” You look at yourself in the mirror. Your pink cheeks and blue eyes complimented you golden hair, but you were nowhere near as beautiful as Lucinda.  
You moved along to complete your duties. First of all you needed to make up the room of the youngest prince. You did not know his name, however you had spoken to Lucy about his rumoured likes and dislikes. One of the facts was that he liked the colour green. As you made up bed with the finest deep green satin sheets you could find another rumoured fact came to your mind. It was said that the younger prince was fond of whores. You absently wondered how long his arrangement with a whore would last. You had led a sheltered life. Not once had you engaged a man in anything more than simply holding hands. Now just after your 18th birthday you began to wonder what it was like. To be with another. “Probably what led to the dreams” you thought. You then decorated the room with the colours of the Wolfhère family. Red and Black were the two colours on the family crest and as instructed by Master Wolfhère, you provided red flowers and draped the vases in black material.  
As you were finishing the decorating of the room, the bell rang to summon all servants. You made your way down to the large kitchen where everyone was gathered. Isabella, the head maid, had called everyone here to explain etiquette when greeting royalty. You listened intently, because being so close with Lucy; this meant you were bound to meet the royals when you were with her.  
“Never look them in the eye without permission, Always curtsy of bow when they pass you, and above all never address the directly unless they address you first.”  
After the address, all servants moved to the front of the house to greet the arriving royalty. You stood at the bottom of the entrance stairs as the carriage pulled up to the house. Trumpets sounded and a man got out. A blonde man wearing a darker suit, followed by a billowing red cape. His blonde hair tied back; suddenly you look down as you remember the rules of royalty. You curtsy as you see the shoes of the prince walk past. However you cannot help yourself looking up when you hear the creak of the carriage. What you saw was a man with lean muscles through his legs and arms, a broad chest, black hair down to his shoulders. But the eyes mesmerised you. Bright green, although showing boredom, they hypnotised you and you could not turn away. And then they locked on you. You stood there for what seemed like eternity, just staring at each other. He smirked and broke the spell as you hurriedly looked down. Again you curtsied when you saw his feet come into view. Both princes moved into the house and all servants were released to their duties. Your stomach grumbled. You had not eaten since yesterday and it was now well past noon. You made your way to the kitchen for some bread. You sat in the kitchen and ate. Abruptly Isabella entered looking flushed. “There you are! You have been summoned by the prince! Your décor was unpleasing and he asked for the servant personally! Go! GO!”  
She pushed you out of the kitchen, and you slowly walked towards the quarters you decorated earlier. What if the rumours weren’t true, what if he hated green! You knocked on door the prince. A dark voice from the other side replied, “Enter.” You slinked into the room and curtsied to the youngest prince, who was lounged in a chair near the fireplace. Careful not to look at him again to keep your eyes on the floor. “You again?” The voice of the prince sounded amused but you couldn’t be sure. The prince sighed, “Get rid of everything that isn’t furniture or green. Come back to me when you are done.” You curtsied again and began to collect the flowers and vases. So it wasn’t the green, but the red and black he didn’t like. You felt the princes gaze on you as you worked. You moved all objects into the hall and returned to the prince. “Will that be all your majesty?” You kept your chin to your chest and your hands behind your back. The prince didn’t say a word, but moved to close the door. He returned and stood directly in front of you. He took a finger and lifted your chin up. “Look at me.” His voice was demanding and low and you could not help but lifted your eyes to meet his. “You ARE brave” He exhaled almost as if he was surprised, “I thought you might have just been inexperienced when I caught you staring at me.” His fingers traced down your neck, leaving only his thumb on your lips. “But here you are staring yet again” You felt his other hand ghosting over your spine. And with that you stifled a moan and the prince smirked. He stepped away. “You may go now, but I am certain will have more chance meetings like this again.”

You practically ran out of the room. You leant against the wall of the corridor gasping for air. What had happened in there? You swiftly made your way to Lucinda’s chambers to assist her in getting ready for the ball. Which was only a few hours away.


	2. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes an offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness :)   
> Constructive Feedback always welcome

Lucinda’s dress was beautiful. Blood red with the slightest hint of shimmer. You wondered what fabric could possibly look like this. Her hair was styled up in a tight bun with a few curls escaping to frame her face. You smiled meekly. Although you had been looking forward to the ball all week, you were not to attend. You were not a guest and you were not needed to serve, thus, like all other servants who were not required, you had been barred from the ball room and surrounding corridors. The sun was setting, and sending streaks of gold, red and pink throughout the sky. You were disappointed you would not be able to accompany Lucinda, but you reminded yourself that even if you did accompany her, she would be too preoccupied with the princes to giggle in a corner like you usually do at these occasions. And with that she was gone, whisked off by her father to meet the guests. You wished you could go with her. 

The music floated out from the windows down to the garden where you were walking past. A waltz was playing, slow and sweet like the warm air around you. You peeked into the room through the next window and saw the elder prince with a two glasses in hand, full of red liquid that you could only assume was wine. Yet you could not see the younger prince anywhere in the room. “Looking for me?” His voice was directly behind your ear and you jumped. He took a step backward revealing his tailored suit. Black with a white dress shirt and a green cravat. He grinned. You curtsied low. “Your majesty”. His grin melded into a frown, “Please call me by my given name, Loki. Seeing as we will being seeing more of each other. ” His voice was now playful. “Pardon, your maj.. Prince Loki, what do you mean?” He smirked and turned away down the garden path. You followed him, intrigued at this new playful prince, far different from the one you saw previously. “I have requested you be under my service for my duration of my stay at Manor Wolfhère.” You strolled through the gardens side by side. You wonder what could a prince possibly want with you. Perhaps… His breathy voice cut through you thoughts, “Under the stars the garden looks like a dulled world, colour replaced by silver and black. It’s beautiful.” The poetic side of Prince Loki, surprised you. You came to a stone seat, Loki sat and patted the spot next to him. You obliged “I would like you to be my guide, if you will. Somebody to show me around and perhaps talk with. If you accept that is?” He had turned his head to look at you fully. Your mind raced, the crowned prince wanted to have you as a companion and guide. All kinds of worries filled your head about what you would talk about and if you were not entertaining enough for the prince, but above all this your mind told you to say, “Yes, I will.” Loki smiled a genuine smile and presented you with a flower, “For you. I shall see you tomorrow then.” And with that he walked back the way he came and joined the ball.   
   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His hot mouth attacked your neck. Feeling his teeth bite down hard enough to bruise, then to be soothed by his tongue was pure pleasure pain and you moaned long and low. Letting your head fall back to allow access. Your hands tangled in his black hair and you felt more of him against your body. Feeling his chest rise and fall with your own only made you want him more. You moaned his name, “ Oh, Loki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 165 hits, 6 kudos and 1 comment in 24 hours! Thankyou all so much!   
> Hopefully I will update once a week at the least, but I do have Year 12 to think about too :)


	3. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure and some pain. 
> 
> Pure Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, please be kind.  
> constructive feedback is always welcome
> 
> Thankyou all so much for the support!!

The next morning you were up and dressed before the sun. Your instructions had been delivered from Isabella directly as soon as you returned to your bed the night before. “Be ready at sunrise to take the prince’s breakfast in, and then do whatever he asks of you. You are dismissed when he tells you so.” So, here you were waiting patiently outside the doors of Loki’s room with the breakfast he had requested until you saw the sun on the horizon out the window. A breakfast full of different types of bread and all diverse colours of fruit. It smelled delicious. You were so intently focused on the food that you didn’t notice the door open.   
“You realise you can come in?” Loki’s voice was thick with sleep.   
You jumped back slightly and looked up to see Loki standing with the door ajar, wearing only a pair of long sleeping slacks. Your eyes lingered a little too long on his chest before reaching his face. He smirked. You blushed and bowed.  
“Prince Loki, I have brought your breakfast as requested.”   
He gestured for you to enter, which you did and you placed the tray of food down on the table in front of the fireplace. He followed you and lounged back down into chair whilst eyeing you off. You stood patiently for your next order.   
“You don’t need to be so formal with me you know, sit if you wish too.”   
He looked at you intently and you were compelled to do as he asked. Your body relaxed into the sofa opposite the chair. Loki smiled and reached for the bread. He sighed.  
“I love having freshly cooked bread in the morning don’t you?”   
You had never had freshly cooked bread before, however you loved the smell of it.  
“Never? You must try some!”   
Loki practically bounded over to you and handed you some bread. You placed it in your mouth. I was amazing! The savoury taste matched with the crunch of the outer layer and the softness of inner layer was pure heaven! Loki chuckled.   
“Well if that is your reaction to bread, I truly wonder what you will do when you taste chocolate.”   
You blushed, realising you reaction. Loki smiled.   
“Now I will go and get dressed and you can show me around the manor.” 

A few minutes later Loki returned to you wearing a plain shirt, suit vest and pants. You noted he always looked good, no matter what he was wearing even when he wasn’t wearing much. You began to clean his quarters but he stopped your hand.   
“What are you doing? You are my guide; I have maids to do this.”   
Loki waved his hand dismissively then linked his arm with yours and strolled you out of the room. You wandered from room to room through the house, telling Loki everything you knew about the rooms. From the dining area to the kitchen and he listened closely. But when you came to the Ballroom, you paused. This was your favourite room in the entire house. The white walls and golden crowing was absolutely stunning. But the best feature about this room was the dancing. You loved to watch the guests dance when you were permitted to serve. Loki looked at you quizzically.  
“Have you ever danced?”  
“No I have not, but I am content to watch.”  
Loki looked at you and beamed at you. He bowed and outstretched his hand towards you.  
“May I have this dance?”   
“Prince Loki, I couldn’t, I do not know how to dance.”   
Then Isabella’s words came back into your mind. “Whatever he asks of you.” You took his hand and he whisked you into a waltz. Although you were slightly clumsy, Loki was a strong dancer. He led you around the room allowing you to spin out and come back to him. You felt his left hand on the small of your back. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to be taken away from the ballroom, to where there was only you and him. 

Without warning, the double doors flew open and the elder prince and Lucinda walked through arm in arm and laughing. Quickly you dropped Loki’s hand and stepped away. The elder prince spoke.  
“Ahhh little brother, learning from maids are we now?”  
He looked you up and down.  
“She seems a bit lower class don’t you think. Why not try for someone higher? Like Lucy here.”   
He gestured to Lucy and she giggled. You felt tears beginning to form. Never had Lucinda just sat there whilst somebody had called her lower class. Betrayal filled up your heart but you stood there like nothing as wrong, because the elder prince he was right. A maid is lower class and Loki shouldn’t be consorting with you. Loki’s strong voice broke through your thoughts.  
“Actually Thor, I prefer brains, wit and beauty over class.”   
He turned to you and smiled.  
“Come along, you still haven’t shown me the gardens.”   
Loki places a hand on your back and guided you out the double glass doors, down the stairs and onto the seat where you spoke last night.   
“I apologize for my brother; he is the first born and thus doesn’t understand the meaning of treating others nicely.”   
Loki’s arm was around your shoulders as you sat side by side.   
“Please, show me the garden?”   
Even though the pain of Lucinda’s disloyalty was still fresh, Loki seemed to understand that distracting you was the best option. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki’s hand was in yours and you were spinning through the air. The gown you were wearing was beautiful. Dark green and it hugged your curves nicely. Your hair was out parts of it were twisted around the crown of your head. Loki pulled you back into his chest and held you there. He whispered in your ear,  
“You are beautiful, stay with me?”


	4. Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Loki

The next few days flew by. Each morning you would bring Loki his breakfast and share whatever was on the plate. Not once did you perform what Loki called, “Maid responsibilities.” Every day was filled with strolling around the gardens talking with Loki. He seemed intent on learning everything about you. From your favourite activities, dancing, to your most hated peeves. And yet you couldn’t seem to get Thor’s words out of your mind. “She seems a bit lower class don’t you think?” Why was he spending this much time with you? Your were a maid. Nothing more. Loki stopped walking and turned to you.  
“What is wrong?” Loki had noticed you were quite all of a sudden.  
“I just, why are you spending so much time with me?” Your voice was quite. Loki’s voice was confident and loud.  
“Because I enjoy your company.”  
Your eyes flicked to his and you saw sincerity throughout them. You smiled softly and so did he.  
“Which is also why,” Loki looked at the ground, awkwardly.  
“I would like you to come back with me.” He kicked his shoe in the dirt, waiting for a response.  
Your mind raced, the thought of accompanying Loki was the subject of your dreams since the first day. But if he wanted you as a maid you began to wonder if he wanted you as something more… But your mind dismissed the idea immediately, he was a prince and you were a maid.  
“I cannot, I am so sorry prince Loki.” And you ran to your chambers to let your emotions fall freely. 

Less than an hour later, there was a knock at the door. You dried your face and opened the door. Standing there was another servant wearing the royal colours. His eyes wide.  
“Miss, you must come please. The prince is in a state, he will not do anything. He just sits in his chair demanding for you. Refusing to even move until we present you to him. Please miss, please come.”  
You were practically dragged from your room to the doors of Loki’s. The servant knocked cautiously and entered. You heard Loki’s voice yelling.  
“I told you not to enter unless you had her! Get out! Get out!”  
You heard something smash and the servant rushed out of the doors, only to push you in and close them behind you. Loki looked up and you saw anger and hurt in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly and he rushed you. He wrapped he arms around you and held you to his chest. He whispered to you,  
“I thought I would never see you again.”  
He buried his face in your hair and pulled you tighter. You stood there, shocked at both Loki’s outburst of anger and the outburst of this, whatever it was.  
“Why?” He asked  
“Why can you not come with me?”  
And at his request you could help yourself from crying. Telling him about how you could not stand to spend any more time with him. That you couldn’t live with him and just be his guide. How over the span of a week you had come to want more from him, and that you know it would never happen. Loki stepped back from you and looked at you earnestly.  
“You misunderstood my request.” He came closer and again wrapped himself around you.  
“I want you to come with me, as my guest, because I like you and your company.”  
And with that, he dipped his head lower and let his lips meet yours. His kiss was soft and sweet and it made you melt. You folded your hands around his neck. All too soon he broke away.  
“So, will you accompany me?”  
His eyes were wide and soft. You smiled and nodded.  
You brought Loki to your room. You had insisted you pack for yourself and Loki and then insisted he accompany you. He had brought a bag, since you had none. You packed everything you owned, which was not much. Loki then took the bag and went to find a servant to hand it off to. You changed from your maid’s uniform to a plain white shirt and long skirt. You lay the uniform of the bed, and walked out of the room. 

On the way out you ran into Lucinda.  
“Oh, there you are I need you to do my hair. I am farewelling Prince Thor soon.”  
And seeing her the anger welled up inside you and you exploded at Lucinda.  
“Do you really think I am going to help you after you just stood there? You betrayed me and I quit.”  
You stormed off leaving Lucinda with her mouth open in the hall. You came to the front door where Loki was waiting for you. A carriage was waiting, and Loki helped you into it. As you were waiting for Loki, you could hear Lucinda and Thor arguing around the other side.  
“But what do you mean, you’re not coming back?” Lucinda’s voice was high and shrill.  
“Please, I am a prince; just because you whored yourself to me doesn’t mean I have to marry you.”  
“But I, you told me you loved me.” You could hear Lucinda sobbing  
“Alas, I lied.” He voice was low, and you heard the crunch of his boots walking away and then the swish of fabric as Lucinda ran.  
Loki entered the carriage and you began to move off.  
“Is Prince Thor not joining us?” You wondered  
“No, we are making a stop first, for some dresses for you.” He smiled and so did you.


	5. La Boutique de Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dresses among other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness. Life is super hectic. 
> 
> A HUGE!! Thank you to my personal translator and editor, you work so hard for me an I love you!

The carriage was not at all uncomfortable. It has soft cushions along the seat and the interior was deep red carpet. You had only been riding for a few hours and not once had Loki's eyes left you. He watched you intently and it made you feel safe but yet somehow embarrassed. Like his green eyes could see into your very soul.   
"I'm so glad you came with me. You have no idea." His head tilted slightly.   
"You're not like anyone else I've ever met. Your curious. Promise me you won't hide away? You don't have to hide now. I want to know you completely."   
You looked up, to see him peering at you so intently you couldn't refuse his request.   
"You look tired, perhaps sleep?" He smiled a half smile and handed you a pillow.  
You took it and laid down, after the day you had, had your body finally caught up with you.   
The last thing you saw before you lost consciousness was Loki looking out the window. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All you felt was a him. Every motion, every touch, every feeling. A gentle tug of you hair, the occasional tight grip of your hip. You whimpered as he kissed you. Hot and demanding, he coaxed you to open your mouth as he kissed and moaned when you obliged. Then he spoke.  
"That's my good girl." Loki's voice whispered.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt gentle shaking wake you from you slumber.   
"Come on, wake up. Good girl" Loki's voice was soft and gentle.   
"We're almost there." You opened you eyes, to find yourself almost nose to noes with Loki. Suddenly the carriage lurched forward to a halt, throwing you on top of Loki, in between the seats. Luckily Loki was able to pick you both up before anyone saw. As you stepped out of the carriage you were blown away by the sight. Cobblestoned streets, tall oil lamps, illuminating the shops. But you were stopped directly outside of a shop marked "La Boutique de Sophie" 

Once inside, you were whisked away to a private dressing room and surrounded by several serving girls who placed you on a small podium. Without warning they stripped you naked and left you there. An older woman entered with a tape. She took no notice of how naked you were and measured every inch of your body. She yelled in a different language.   
"Apportes-moi les plus petites culottes blanches"   
Although you knew the estate was in France, you had never learnt French nor had the need to speak it, seeing as Master Wolfhère always spoke English. A small girl brought out a pair of white, Lacey undergarments which consisted of merely a small bustier and underwear. The woman motioned for you to turn around. She fixed the clothing to your body. It pushed up you breasts nicely, but didn't restrict your breathing. Next the woman brought out a beautiful pale pink gown. She slipped it onto you and then presented you with small heeled slippers of the same material. The fitted perfectly when you slipped them on 

She led you out to where Loki was sitting drinking a golden liquid. When he looked up the glass from his hand dropped and his mouth hung open.   
"Tu es belle, tu es superbe, ma petite femme de chambre." with the low register of Loki's voice and the French he was speaking, you let out a small moan.  
The woman merely waved a hand and disappeared behind a curtain.   
"I didn't know you could speak French." You whimpered, looking at your feet. Loki looked at you with a raised eyebrow and smiled wickedly.   
"Yes, I speak French, but what intrigues me more is, I didn't know you liked it." He stood, the dropped glass forgotten, and walked over to you and dragged a finger under your chin, leading you to look at him.   
"J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de coucher avec toi."   
You shivered at his words, not knowing what he said, but just because he said it. He circled you with his hands and pulled you in for a searing,hot kiss. You wrapped you hands around his neck as he pulled you closer to him. He bent you until you were hanging onto him. A cough from the woman forced you to break apart. Loki touched your arm and guided you to the door.   
"Are we going to your home now?"   
"No, mon amour, it is too far and the horses must rest. Also we need to wait for your other dresses to be delivered." You frowned not understanding what he meant. He smirked.   
"We are going to a hotel."   
Loki's voice dropped a full octave   
"Je veux que tu imagines les choses qui vont se passer quand nous y arriverons."   
You felt Loki's hand and the small of your back and let out a quiet moan. He chuckled as he followed.


	6. Beds and Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!  
> The last couple of weeks have been so busy with the show I was doing and year 12 stuff.  
> But its all done now....
> 
> Thankyou to my translator, I love you!

The ride to the hotel was shorter than you expected. Although that could have been because you were too busy concentrating on Loki’s gloved fingers tracing lines on your neck. It began when he sat next to you, pressing his leg against yours and placing an arm around your shoulders. Gradually he had progressed to running his fingers up and down the side of your neck lightly. You moaned at the contact. His voice, lowered by lust, broke through the haze  
“Patience, my darling. We will be there soon enough.”  
Using his free hand, he restrained your hand that had found its way to the base of your throat. You closed your eyes and whined. Loki groaned.  
“Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela me fait penser à”  
You had no idea what he was saying, but you were sure it had something to do with the tightness of his pants. Then the carriage began to slow, and Loki was on you. Pushing you back into the seat and kissing you. Your lips melded with his and you felt his arms tight against your back. He kissed you with such intensity; it took your breath away. In an instant he was sitting upright pulling you along with him. He exited the carriage first, turning to carry you down by your waist. He steered you towards the door as he whispered in your ear.  
“Bienvenue aux nouveaux mariés de château, translated it’s the castle newlyweds, although technically it’s not a castle.”  
You barely had time to appreciate neither the spectacular gardens, nor the stunning architecture before he whisked you through the lobby to private quarters on the third floor. 

The room was in one word, extravagant. There were three separate rooms plus a balcony. The first was a sitting area, which the front doors open in on. It contained two long sofas, a fireplace and a double window door to the balcony. To the left of this, through a set of ornate oak doors was the master bedroom. Including a vanity and mirror and a large king bed covered in pillows. Finally off the bedroom was a bathroom. Full of exotic soaps and perfumes, as well as a large claw foot tub.  
Loki came up behind you as you were admiring the tub and gently ran his fingertips, no longer covered in gloves, up and down your bear arms. It was enough to make you shudder. He moved his hands up to your neck and into your hair.  
“You look beautiful, my love. But not as beautiful as the day I first saw you.”  
He trailed back down your arm and took your hand. He gentle pulled you towards the bedroom, you followed obediently. He nudged you down onto the bed and sat next you.  
“Je tiens à vous ravir, mais, only if you say yes.” You sat and thought. You guess he was asking your permission to go further. You wanted this but a small voice in the back of your mind whispered ideas of him leaving after.  
“I cannot Loki, I am so sorry, but I can’t help but think that what if you’re…you’re”  
Loki looked down,  
“Using you… My darling, look at me. I will never ever do that to you. I adore you and I will never make you do anything you don’t want to. Ever.”  
You looked down, but Loki continued,  
“Mon amour if you want I can sleep on the couch?”  
You nodded weakly, and Loki got up kissed your forehead and strolled out of the bedroom shutting the doors behind you. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt his gloved hand on your neck. His chest pressed into yours and you could feel his legs in-between your thighs. Your bare skin pressed against his dress shirt. And he whispered your name.  
“Oh I wish I was with you, Mon amour’  
“You are with me Loki” His hands trailed down to you breast, where he openly palmed one and sucked on your neck. You moaned. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes fluttered open to muffled groans from the other side of the door. Your own hand was resting where Loki’s was. Another moan from the door. You glanced to the window, seeing it was pitch dark outside. You slid out of bed, letting you white nightgown fall to just above your ankles, Along with your hair. Shortly after Loki left, a few maids came and dressed you for bed. Slowly you made your way closer to the sounds. You opened the door a crack to see Loki sprawled on the couch with a blanket over him. One leg hanging out the side.  
“Putain, je te veux.” Loki panted, and you noticed movement under the blanket. Your mouth dropped open at the realisation of what he was doing. He panted and you felt wet between your legs  
“Dieu, tu es belle.” His head lolled back and you heard him moan.  
“If you’re going to watch my love, you may as well not hide.”  
You froze, unsure of what to do. You’d been caught red handed.  
“Darling, come out.” You took one step through the door and stood there, looking at your feet.  
“You needn’t be embarrassed, I um…,” He cleared his throat  
“I liked it…” You raised you head to see he had sat up with the blanket still covering him. His chest was bare and you couldn’t take your eyes away.  
“Stop me if you feel awkward? Yes?”  
You nodded your agreement.  
“Say it darling…” You saw movement resume under the blanket.  
“Yes.”  
The movement became faster, you watched him as he stroked himself. You felt yourself breathe deeply and your legs began to move to create friction. You moaned.  
"Oh mon dieu, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela fait à ma bite."  
You moaned again, Loki speaking another language was turning you on. Your legs rubbed together, creating wonderful friction. You began thrusting your hips in circles and Loki groaned loud.  
His hips were thrusting up so much that the blanket started to slip. You watched as inch by inch more of his torso was exposed. Loki’s head fell back and his hips thrust upwards once more. He moaned loudly and collapsed into the couch. Breathing heavily he opened his eyes and looked at you.  
“Regardez-vous, vous êtes tellement allumé.” His eyes drank you in darkly and stopped on your legs.  
“Let me help you?”  
You listened for the small voice and heard nothing. You smiled at Loki.  
“Yes.”  
Loki stood and wrapped the blanket around his torso and pushed you into the bedroom. He lay you down on the bed and gently pushed up your dress. You felt him kiss your inner thigh lightly. Trailing down your thigh. You closed your eyes and moaned. Slowly he made his way back up towards your wetness. He pulled your undergarments down your legs. Suddenly you felt exposed, but then you felt Loki’s tongue. You squealed at the first contact. You in took breath and you felt him flick his tongue up and down. You began to twitch as you got closer, but Loki didn’t stop. You drove your hips towards completion. Your breathing became laboured and you clawed at the sheets. You yelled Loki’s name and came screaming.

Loki replaced your undergarments and left the room. You whined at the loss of contact, but Loki renter with a pair of breeches on. He climbed into the bed, where you rested your head on his chest. Listening to his heart and feeling his arms around you, you never felt safer.


	7. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request leads you and Loki back to Manor Wolfhère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! And I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter.   
> Everything kind of rushed up on me and I didn't have time to write at all!  
> But now, I completed my VCE and got accepted into a specialised makeup course! YAY!
> 
> It's raining at the moment, which sound so pretty. Typical Melbourne.   
> Anyway, look forward to semi regular updates!! YAY!

You awoke to the sunlight bleeding through your eyelids. Slowly you opened them to see the drapes of the window stirring in a breeze. You exhaled and smiled. You tried to move, but Loki’s arms were wrapped tightly around your waist, while his head was firmly resting into your shoulder. You wriggled to see how much space you had. Not much.   
“It’s pointless. Wriggle all you want, you won’t get away from me now.” Loki’s voice was muffled by sleep and your shoulder. You sighed happily and settled back into Loki’s arms. You lay there until a knock came at the door. Loki sighed and got up, throwing the covers back revealing you to the light. You sighed and stretched and sat up to find Loki looking at you.  
“You’re beautiful”   
You smiled and tilted your head, “Get the door Loki.”   
Loki bowed mockingly at you and walked to get the door. Although you could not see, you heard hushed voices. You could hear the distress in Loki’s voice. He returned, his face frowning.   
“Wait here.” And with that he dressed and quickly left the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A little while later two maids entered and dressed you in a dark blue dress with small flat slippers. This dress was nice, but nowhere near as extravagant as the pink one. You preferred this one. You were escorted to the grounds where Loki was waiting. You linked arms and strolled through the gardens as you had before. Neither of you said a word, but took in the colours of the garden around you. Suddenly you saw one of your favourite flowers. A Bird of Paradise Flower. You rushed towards it. The overpowering shade of orange and the undertones of purple were the reason you adore this flower. Opposites creating something beautiful. You turned to Loki to find him looking at the ground.   
“Loki, what’s wrong?” Your couldn’t hide your fear. Loki sighed.  
“Mr Wolfhère has sent word, that I have stolen you. He wishes to discuss the terms of your release.”  
Your mind swam with thoughts of having to return to that place. This must be Lucinda’s doing, there was no other explanation. Master Wolfhère always understood when servants left. Loki spoke.   
“We must return, look at me darling.” Loki took your hands and stared at you.  
“I will pay any price, to have you by my side. I couldn’t bare being without you.”   
You looked back at Loki and saw truth and adoration. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You exited the carriage and grasped Loki’s hand and held your head high. The manor looked the same, Lucinda did not. Her face was twisted into an ugly sneer as she stood behind her father. You followed Loki into Master Wolfhère’s study. They spoke on ends about the dishonor Loki was bringing on him. You began to fidget at the thought of Loki arguing over price.   
“Darling, wait outside? I don’t want you to hear this.” You nodded and exited the room. Only to find Lucinda waiting. She laughed.  
“So I see you’ve become a travelling slut for the prince. A slight step down from maid, don’t you think?” You held your tongue and simply walked past her   
“Oh, so now you’re too good to talk to your owner?” You spun around to face her.   
“What happened to you Lucy? We used to be so close? What did I ever do to you?” A tear ran down your face. She stared at you with complete hatred, and slapped your face.  
“You were chosen when you didn’t even do a thing” and with that she walked away. You sobbed and fell to the floor. Proving that all she cared about was her status. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Loki found you in a lounge room and kneeled before you. He took your hands.   
“I offered him exactly what he wanted, but he said he needs time. Time to think it over. He wants to delay.” Loki looked at the ground.   
“I can’t take you with me until he agrees, but I cannot stay while he considers. It’s a breach in contract.”  
In your hand he had placed a simple chain with a small emerald on the end.   
“To know that where ever you are, I will find you and I will come for you.”


	8. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters sent, for the days apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da!   
> I told you to expect semi regular updates!!  
> WOW! 2441 hits, 97 kudos and 8 bookmarks!  
> Thankyou so much! Thankyou to my lovely translator (Although I haven't used you lately I still love you)  
> And of course thankyou to :  
> OnlyOneKingLoki  
> Gljbeatrice7  
> Elly  
> Maggs  
> wellsee21  
> Your comments are amazing!! Thankyou so much!!!

My Darling,   
It’s only been one day since I left you, but still my heart aches for you. I will be sending a letter to you each day you are gone from my side, since I am not allowed to see you. Being a breach of contract. And it will be hand delivered by Benoît so I know it will go directly to you.

Oh my love, I am not sure how long I can stay away from you. I miss your voice and the way you think. I miss our conversations and I miss lying next to you. Carriage rides are so lonely without you and I cannot think properly. You are intoxicating. In every way. I adore you.   
Think of me   
Your Loki

\---------------------------------------------

Loki,   
You cannot possibly understand how much you have changed me. For the better. Even though I have not known you long, I feel like we have known each other for a lifetime. I think of you every time I see the emerald. It’s beautiful. I miss you terribly. Sleeping seems so ordinary without you. Even though it has only been one night. The time I sent with you has been the most amazing time. You brought me out of shell. Dancing and spinning.   
They have me locked in a servant room, only being fed bread and water. Punishment for leaving. But it is not so bad. I am not serving, which is nice. 

Forever Yours   
Xxx

\-------------------------------------------

Darling,   
I intend on getting you out of there as soon as possible. I cannot live without you by my side. I am glad you think of me, because I think of you constantly. I cannot stand not talking to you in person. I miss your voice the most. Every day away from you is agony.   
I have sent word, he has two days to decide, before I storm in and take you.  
Your Loki

\-------------------------

Loki,   
Two days is an awfully long time.   
Always Yours  
Xxx

\----------------------------------

Beautiful,   
I love you.  
I am coming to get you as soon as possible.  
Your Loki.


	9. A prince?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda's revenge....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Happy New Year!!  
> I am so sorry that this is so late. It just got really delayed. Having some family things to deal with.  
> But regardless, here you are!!
> 
> I am going to put this one on a bit of a break and try some one shots. I am just not feeling very inspired with this story right now.

The day had begun to well. Bird chirping and the wind drifting through the window. That was until the bell tower rung nine time. The wooden door slammed open to reveal another servant carrying in an elaborate chair. Covered in red fabric and golden trimming with mahogany feet. You knew this chair. It was Lucinda's favourite. She followed, wearing the very same dark blue dress you wore on arrival. She turned and sat as the door closed. the room seemed to instantly darken except for Lucinda's eyes. They followed you wherever you went in the dark room. Judging your every move and screaming at you. The sense of class around Lucinda disappeared as her arm, which was folded across her chest, was raised to rest upon her check as she spoke the only sentence she spoke to you. Her voice cut through you.  
"A prince would never love a whore."  
Her calmness scared you to the point that you could not react, but you mind yelled your disagreement. That Loki loved you and would never leave you like this. Each day she would parade her upper-class food in front of your noes. The smells wafting through the room and lasting until nightfall. As she ate in front of you after each bite she took, her eyes narrowed,  
Master Wolfhère  
You prayed for the clock to strike five, begging for Lucinda to stop this torture. But even when she left, your mind still whispered thoughts of deceit and betrayal. Why would Loki leave you here? Why would he allow this? Because a prince would never love a whore...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Prince Loki I am sorry, but she does not wish to see you." Master Wolfhère sat at his desk and linked his fingers.  
"You are lying! Her letters tell me she longs for me!" Loki slammed his fist on the desk. Master Wolfhère jumped in surprise.  
"Young prince, I know that you are upset, but there is nothing I can do. I can't allow you to see her. It would be bad for the child."  
Loki froze at the desk  
"The child?"  
Master Wolfhère frowned, " You did not know? She has been with child for half a season now. I expect she was looking for a "father" of sorts."  
Loki gasped.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months passed with Lucinda's torture. Her belly had swelled and she no longer left the room. Her words had to sank in. Loki didn't love a whore. Of course he didn't He wouldn't have left you here if he loved you.  
"A prince?" Her eyes narrowed  
"Would never love a whore." you head dipped and Lucinda smiled.


End file.
